


Sick day

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Thank you to scuzbrains for the prompt!





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to scuzbrains for the prompt!

“I’m going to tie you to the bed, and not in a fun sexy way, if you don’t stop pushing yourself.”

Garak tried to glare but was too weak to look angrier than peeved. Julian laughed, making him glare harder. “Oh, are you too big and mean to be sick? C’mon, Garak. You actually have a fallible body just like the rest of us. Honestly, I think it’s a sign of improved mental health that you can even let yourself feel pain and weakness.” 

“My dear. That isn’t helpful.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t be, I’m sorry. But seriously, Elim. Vasicular dermatitis can be fatal if left untreated.”

“Julian. While I ordinarily relish your tendency towards the hyperbolic, I must remind you we are talking about scale rot.”

“Yes, vasicular dermatitis, colloquially known as scale rot, which can kill you if it enters the blood stream!” He led Garak to the sofa. “Now, I know it’s too much to ask that you go to bed for the rest of the day, so I’ll put you on the sofa and bring you some juice and tea.”

“I’m not a child, Julian.”

“Elim. Humor me. Let me take care of you, just for today. And maybe tomorrow. The infection should clear in a day or two and then you can be as stubborn as you like.” He smiled at Garak and ran a fond hand over his hair.

“Well. If you insist. I could really use some chocolates, and I’ve been eager to continue our discussion on Preloc. If you could just bring me some sweets with that tea then settle in here. And it’s a bit chilly. Could you bring me my shawl from the bedroom? The teal one, not the violet one; that one’s itchy.”

Garak allowed himself to be placed back on pillows. He might as well enjoy this, if Julian was going to be so stubborn about it. 

 

 


End file.
